<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not With Them by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942019">Not With Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Controlling Sinbad, Death, F/M, Modern AU, Murder, Original Characters are just Sin’s victims, Slight stalker action, Strangulation, Yandere, fem!jafar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad likes Ja’far, but before she knows it his affections had taken a sick turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not With Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheNonBinary/gifts">AlexTheNonBinary</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got this idea from fumbling around after having a chat in the comments with AlexTheNonbinary in Harsh Lights, so I hope managed to write something that met your expectations Alex ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn’t mean to pry, he really <i>didn’t.</i></p>
<p>But Ja’far is at that age, that age he had been in when he first started <i>noticing</i> people. He had always wondered what Ja’far’s type would be, someone large and strong would make sense, since most of her family was made up by large and strong people. Or would it be someone of more lean and short body? Or would she care about their appearance at all?</p>
<p>It should be his right, being so curious, despite the weird feeling that clawed in his stomach. He felt almost like an older brother to the young girl, at least he thinks that this is what it feels like. A sense of protectiveness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sin, please come on in.” Ja’far said, opening the door to her simple flat, still wearing her jacket. She had just arrived home. Sinbad knew this, he had followed her here.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Sinbad smiled, taking off his shoes in a hasty fashion. “I wondered if you could study today? I have problems with my math.” That wasn’t even a lie, he didn’t get math, but Ja’far breezed through it even if it was several grades harder than her classes.</p>
<p>“Of course, we can go up to my room.” Ja’far said, leading him up a staircase, opening a door and leading him into a room. It fit her, with blank walls and only a bed, wardrobe and a desk. A mat laid on the ground, twirling patterns that reminded him of a colourful birds tangled up in its own feathers, pacing in an unknown dance.</p>
<p>Ja’far sat down on her bed, it creaked under her but she ignored it, urging Sinbad to sit down beside her.</p>
<p>Ja’far began talking, her soft voice falling on deaf ears as Sinbad looked at her exposed legs. Someone ought to notice that, shouldn’t she be worried? What if a person from her class would stare at her? </p>
<p>“Sin!” Ja’far shouted, making Sinbad jolt and redirect his focus onto her.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He said sheepishly, smiling despite her suspicion look.</p>
<p>“Please show me the math you talked about.” Ja’far said, scooting closed to Sinbad, looking at his backpack that leaned against the bed.</p>
<p>———-</p>
<p>It wasn’t till the end of their study session, after a quick meal that Sinbad voiced his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Is it okay for you to wear shorts?” Sinbad asked, laying down beside Ja’far, holding his phone so that both he and her could see the things going on in the video. Ja’far curled up against him, watching the people on screen idly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Ja’far asked, head turning to Sinbad.</p>
<p>Sinbad paused the movie. How would he be able to explain this? “Is it okay for you to wear something so...exposing? What if someone in your class stared?” </p>
<p>Ja’far blinked, confused by the question. She had never thought about it herself. </p>
<p>“I don’t think anyone noticed, almost everyone is wearing something thin or short, it’s hot outside.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t want anyone to ogle at you.” Sinbad said bluntly, ignoring Ja’far’s shocked expression. He unpaused the movie.</p>
<p>“Ogle? I don’t think anyone is gonna ogle me, Sin.” Ja’far said.</p>
<p>Sinbad ignored her, continuing to watch the movie.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>3 years later</p>
<p>She couldn’t be happier for Sinbad.</p>
<p>He had managed to build his own company, rising up from the ashes of his first failed one.</p>
<p>She had quit school to work there, and now she had a leading position as a secretary for Sin.</p>
<p>“You look lovely today.” Sinbad said, smiling as he greeted Ja’far.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ja’far said cheerfully, walking up to Sinbad’s desk, placing a stack of papers in front of him.</p>
<p>“I need these signed by tomorrow, and Masrur is sick today.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for informing me.” Sinbad said, his eyes caught on her chest. Her white blouse laid loosely on her figure, but he could still very well see her body under it.</p>
<p>“Stop staring.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t staring.”</p>
<p>“You were. I don’t care that we are a ‘couple’, I don’t want you staring.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Sinbad said sheepishly, grinning as Ja’far huffed, blushing as she went out off his office.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that day Sinbad had taken Ja’far to a café. </p>
<p>“You sure about this?”</p>
<p>“You’ll love the coffee here I promise.” Sinbad ignored her question, kissing her quickly on the cheek before leaving to get them both coffee. </p>
<p>Ja’far sighed, resting her head in her hand as she readjusted her skirt, looking out the window until Sinbad returned.</p>
<p>Sinbad down two cups of coffee, one black and one with added sugar.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ja’far picked up the black one.</p>
<p>“No worries. By the way, how has your day been? I don’t see you as much as I want to.” Sinbad said, taking a sip from his cup.</p>
<p>“It’s been great, how have you been?”</p>
<p>“Good, finished those papers, and managed to get Masrur to join us next weekend at the bar.”</p>
<p>“I really don’t get how you go there very week.”</p>
<p>“You should join us! I’ll get a drink and you can taste it.” Sinbad said, sounding way too excited than he should.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“As your boss I order you to at least go with us.” Sinbad said, stroking Ja’far’s hand tenderly.</p>
<p>Ja’far stared, sighing before begrudgingly trying to convince herself that maybe something good could come out of this.</p>
<p>It didn’t work.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Later that weekend, at night, she had found the club, been guided by Pisti.</p>
<p>She had never been to a club, never had any reason. And she wished it had stayed that way.</p>
<p>The music was <i>loud,</i> the people drunk and annoying, bumping against her, and her bare skin because Pisti had insisted on her wearing a dress showing the shoulders.</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t <i>actually</i> think you would show up, I’m glad I was wrong.” Sinbad said, face flushed already, his face had a layer of sweat covering it, Ja’far guessed that he had been there for some time, since already she was feeling the heavy air and warmth.</p>
<p>“You did say you wanted me here.” Ja’far said, sitting down on a chair next to Sinbad.</p>
<p>“You look pretty.” Sinbad commented, golden eyes roaming over her, from the silky hair to her tight fitting black dress to her black high heels.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ja’far flushed, feeling tipsy just from being in the dust smelling room.</p>
<p>“Do you want to dance?”</p>
<p>“I’d rather get out of here.” Ja’far muttered. Sinbad blinked, then smirked.</p>
<p>“I know a way up to the roof, I need to smoke anyways, we could go there.” Sinbad said, draining his glass. Ja’far nodded.</p>
<p>He had taken her hand, guiding her to the hidden staircase, up and out of the heavy metal door to the roof.</p>
<p>Ja’far shuddered, chilly winds blowing against her bare legs.</p>
<p>“It looks pretty, doesn’t it?” Sinbad said, hiking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, flicking his lighter a few times before putting it back.</p>
<p>He puffed out a rising line of smoke. Looking at Ja’far he smiled. She fit better here, she had obviously been uncomfortable after only a few minutes down there, when they were alone she relaxed.</p>
<p>“It is, it really is.” Ja’far had blown hot breath on her arms, it had turned quite late, and her breath was visible in the dark night.</p>
<p>Sinbad felt a bit of sympathy and handed her his jacket, leaving only his tight fitting shirt on.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Ja’far mumbled, sweeping herself up in his jacket, unintentionally getting a whiff of the scent, smoke, alcohol and <i>Sinbad.</i> It was familiar, if anything. Made her think of her friends and family.</p>
<p>Sinbad smiled, seeing Ja’far nuzzle up in his jacket. He threw an arm around her, watching the star appear on the dark sky.</p>
<p>Sinbad wondered still, if it was that night that he changed.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A man named Dave had began to work at his company, Sindria Co.</p>
<p>Sinbad couldn’t actually point out something bad about the boy, young, chipper, and a good lad all around.</p>
<p>But, there had been something that Sinbad had hung himself up on.</p>
<p>Everytime he <i>let</i> him and Ja’far be <i>alone,</i> he started hitting on her instantly.</p>
<p>The boy always seemed nervous, giving her a slight compliment as they rolled into a conversation.</p>
<p>He couldn’t blame him, Ja’far was pretty, and they were both 16. But that didn’t mean he would give her <i>away</i> to someone else.</p>
<p>So he observed, looking for anything, <i>anything.</i> Something just petty enough to fire him over. He needed him gone <i>now.</i></p>
<p>There was something, something about this frustration. It ticked him off, and made him snappier than usual.</p>
<p>He didn’t think he would’ve gone to this <i>extent</i> though.</p>
<p>Dave had more of a dirty blonde hair colour, short and newly trimmed.</p>
<p>Now, it was darker, damp and wet, rain smattering on his body as Sinbad shook, Dave’s dull eyes staring into the sky.</p>
<p>There was no blood, but Sinbad felt his own thrum in his veins. His hands shook uncontrollably, but he dragged the body over the bridge, a large splash of water hitting him in his face, purple hair dripping.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think.</p>
<p>He rushed, ran somewhere, he thought about the police, witnesses, <i>Ja’far.</i></p>
<p>Before he knew it he stood in front of Ja’far’s apartment. She lived in a normal apartment complex, nothing too shabby and nothing too fancy.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not 15 minutes later he sat on the sofa, out of his cold, wet clothes and into a pair of large shirts Ja’far had taken from Masrur. He had grown out of them, but they were still too large for her, even if they fit Sinbad.</p>
<p>“Why were you out this late?” Ja’far frowned, sitting next to Sinbad, sweeping a blanket over his shuddering form.</p>
<p>“Drinking.” He answered. Ja’far didn’t question it.</p>
<p>“You could stay here tonight.” Ja’far said.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The words came out slowly, as if he had been afraid to say them.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Dave quickly disappeared from his mind, his thoughts only swirled around Ja’far.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why, but constantly he found his mind float from the tedious paperwork or nice morning chat to Ja’far.</p>
<p>And another thing, how easy it had been to get away with the murder. No cops and come after him, the missing Dave had been talked about, of coarse, but nobody <i>suspected</i> him. They didn’t suspect anything.</p>
<p>If it was that easy to do, and so easy to they rid of him. Currently nobody had anything but <i>friendly</i> relationships with Ja’far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She noticed his unusual behaviour, of course. But every time she confronted him about it, he dodged the question, or outright turned the whole conversation down.</p>
<p>It grated on her nerves. </p>
<p>She couldn’t <i>stand it,</i> Sinbad was acting weird and Ja’far knew it, everyone knew it, but he played it off.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what to do, and that frustrated her even more. That’s why she decided to go to one of those awful clubs and get drunk.</p>
<p>Now, she didn’t enjoy clubs, but hopefully it would be awful enough to make her forget everything weird that Sinbad was doing.</p>
<p>At least, she had thought about going, but Sinbad stopped her.</p>
<p>“I’m not letting you go alone.” He said, arms crossed.</p>
<p>Ja’far frowned. “Why?”</p>
<p>“You know why! I don’t like people staring at you! If you’re going out in public at least.” Sinbad snapped, looming over her.</p>
<p>“That’s not for you to decide.” Ja’far said, she fiddled with the hem of her pencil skirt, eyes flitting up briefly before going back to her skirt.</p>
<p>“You’re wrong. And I’m not letting you go either way.” Sinbad said, holding Ja’far in a gentle, but firm grip.</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Ja’far.” Sinbad said, looking her in the eyes, shutting her down.</p>
<p>Ja’far still wondered, if that was the time Sinbad’s behaviour started changing.</p>
<p>—————</p>
<p>Ja’far wasn’t stupid, she noticed the small changes.</p>
<p>Sinbad’s constant disapproval of clothes and people she talked to.</p>
<p>And the obvious <i>touches.</i></p>
<p>A hand on her waist, a touch on her shoulder, a foot nudging her foot under the table, a hand squeezing hers.</p>
<p>She didn’t know how to tell Sinbad to stop it.</p>
<p>Ja’far had gotten...sick of it, and she decided that she needed to spend time with someone. Someone that wasn’t Sinbad.</p>
<p>He was putting her in a box, a small carved and decorative box.</p>
<p>She barely noticed the young man in front of her when she walked out the door, meaning she almost bumped into him.</p>
<p>“Excuse me! I’m very sorry.” Ja’far said, but the man only chuckled.</p>
<p>“Ah, no worries.” The guy said, holding the door open. Ja’far ducked under his arm, but before she walked away she noticed his face.</p>
<p>“Dave?” It looked like him, but something was...off.</p>
<p>The man’s smile vanished, and he got a very sad look on his face.</p>
<p>“That’s why I’m here, my brother disappeared. I wanted to talk with anyone here to figure out a bit more.”</p>
<p>———</p>
<p>A few minutes later Ja’far and Albert sat in her office.</p>
<p>“So he just...vanished?”</p>
<p>Ja’far nodded. “He didn’t show up for work one day, and there wasn’t any trace anywhere. No witnesses either.”</p>
<p>Albert gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. Ja’far laid a hand over his.</p>
<p>“He was very nice, I’m really sorry for your loss.”</p>
<p>Albert smiled, and sucked in a shuddering breath. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“I’d hate to interrupt but I need to ask you about this, Ja’far.” Sinbad stood in the door, and Ja’far felt a shiver go through her at the pure hate filled glare he gave her.</p>
<p>It felt odd, for someone she trusted to be so angry at her, without a reason.</p>
<p>Ja’far excused herself, following Sinbad out into the hall.</p>
<p>“What were you doing with that man?” Sinbad asked, opening the door to his office. Ja’far got inside.</p>
<p>“I was talking to him about Dave, it’s his brother.” </p>
<p>Sinbad smiled. But his eyes gave of a sullen, gloomy tension instead of the warm, comforting one he had been doing just a month ago-</p>
<p>“Wait here, love.”</p>
<p>Ja’far blinked, and Sinbad slammed the door closed after he left, leaving her alone and mostly confused.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Albert had been sitting in Ja’far’s office when Sinbad arrived. He had sat down, a warm smile on his face as he began talking.</p>
<p>His words were typical words, sympathetic to their grieve, something generally expected when someone had lost a loved one. Sympathy or empathy was the key in those words, feigned and fake but it was still sympathy.</p>
<p>He had grown a bit cynical over the years, and now it was working well.</p>
<p>But Albert wasn’t leaving. Instead he begun to ask about Ja’far.</p>
<p>Sinbad had stayed patient for a while, a short while. But Ja’far’s name wasn’t anything special unless it referred to her, (there was others with that name after all, and they weren’t special, she was though) and the fact that her name got spit on by this man, rolling over his dirty tongue and again, Sinbad saw red.</p>
<p>His hands flew up to Albert’s neck, squeezing tight. He was glad that the man was weaker than him, and that nobody but him and Ja’far was left.</p>
<p>————</p>
<p>Sinbad was many things, but a <i>murderer</i> wasn’t one of those. At least Ja’far hadn’t thought so.</p>
<p>But Albert laid cold and quite dead on the ground, Sinbad still squeezing his neck. But large hands released the corpse and Sinbad stood up on unsure legs, his long purple hair was messy and he turned to Ja’far with a warm, comforting smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>